Cell selection and cell re-selection are mechanisms by which wireless devices in a wireless network determine which cell will connect to each wireless device. Initially, a wireless device may select a serving cell based on criteria such as a signal level of the cell. Once wireless communication is established with the serving cell, network events such as new cell integration, maintenance, or monitoring may trigger the wireless device to initiate a process of cell re-selection. Cell re-selection may include a neighbor relations protocol including measurement of signal levels and network characteristics for neighboring cells. The wireless device or another network node may report these measurements to the serving cell for use during a handover process.
Cells generally operate within band classes, identified by carrier signal frequency. Different band classes are deployed for different purposes, such as their associated carrier frequency being intended for primary usage by wireless devices, use in buildings, or to provide localized hotspots of wireless service. Access nodes in a wireless network may have multiple cells deployed within each access node to satisfy different requirements of wireless devices within the network. When the location or requirements of a wireless device change, it may be necessary for the wireless device to change from the serving cell to another neighboring cell. It is possible to monitor the reporting and selection of cells using data from the neighbor relations protocol in order to determine a preferred band class over a period of time, which can assist in the handover process.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for balancing wireless network load between band classes using automatic neighbor relations or another suitable neighbor relations protocol. A neighbor list for a serving cell may be configured at a beginning of a time period to include one or more first neighboring cells. Each of the first neighboring cells may be associated with a band class based on the frequency of signals sent and received by the cell. Using the neighbor list, a number of first neighboring cells in each of the band classes may be determined.
During the time period, network characteristics for one or more second neighboring cells may be received. The second neighboring cells may be distinct from, may overlap with, or may be a subset of the first neighboring cells. Each of the second neighboring cells may be associated with a band class.
At an end of the time period, the neighbor list may be reconfigured to include selected second neighboring cells based on the received network characteristics. Using the reconfigured neighbor list, a number of selected second neighboring cells in each of the band classes may be determined.
The number of first neighboring cells in each of the band classes at the beginning of the time period may be compared with the number of second neighboring cells at the end of the time period. Based on the comparison, a preferred band class for the time period may be determined.